One Strike and You're Out
One Strike and You're Out is the twenty-ninth case in Starlight Shores and the sixth case situated in the Everdeen Park district. Plot Previously, the team discovered that Matias Mornstone was out of jail and had travelled to a disused boxing centre. After arriving at the scene, Linda and the player found the body of CEO Victoria Trent, beaten to death and used as a punching bag. Malcolm was able to confirm that Victoria had died by blow multiple hits to the head, and the rest of her body. Malcolm was also able to confirm that the killer boxes. During chapter 1, biologist Dana Westcott (her bracelet was found on the crime scene), homeless community pillar Esteban Valentino (he lived in the abandoned boxing centre) and the victim's niece Charlotte Trent (she was seen outside Trent Towers and was informed of her aunt's death) were all suspected for different reasons. At the end of the chapter, Isaac called you from Trent Towers saying Matias had been spotted and was threatening to throw John Stateman from a balcony! After a tense couple of minutes, the team were able to stop Matias from killing John. When Linda asked John why Matias was threatening him, he explained that Matias wanted access to Victoria's private files which only John and Victoria had access to. The team also confronted Matias over his threats but he refused to speak, laughing at the player and Linda. At the end of chapter 2, Charlotte went into labour. At the beginning of chapter 3, Charlotte gave birth to baby Ella Trent. Also in that chapter, it was discovered that Victoria was planning on having a DNA test done on Ella to see who her true father was. When Charlotte was confronted about this, Charlotte reluctantly explained that Matias was Ella's father, and that they had spent the night together. She further explained that only Graham Trent knew about Ella's parentage but Victoria had her suspicions, saying Charlotte had brought shame on the family by having a child with a known criminal. Linda and the player then went to inform Matias about his daughter. After gaining enough evidence, the team incriminated Matias for Victoria's murder. Matias refused to admit to the crime, only after being faced with the large amount of evidence did he admit to the crime. Matias said about some private files that Victoria had before closing his mouth saying he had said too much. Alexander Donovan told him that if he refused to say anything he would have no choice but to sentence him to life in jail. Matias refused, the judge sentenced him to life in jail. In the AI, Linda and the player decided to investigate Victoria's private files, first asking John for access to the files. After looking through the files, it was revealed that Victoria knew the identity of the Kingpin was planning to tell the police. Alice was able to determine that the Kingpin was Sylas Myles, owner of the shipping company investigated in a previous murder. Alice came with the player to arrest Sylas for his crimes in Everdeen Park, but Sylas pulled out a gun and took Alice hostage, leaving the scene. The team were panicked now Alice had gone missing along with Sylas, but the team then received another worrying phone call from Isaac telling them they needed to get to the entrance of Trent Tower immediately. After arriving on the scene, Linda and the player found an unconscious Jackson Franco. Linda and the player asked Jackson what happened, he explained that during Matias' transfer to jail he knocked Jackson out and escaped. Andrew Ramone told the team that the situation was dire, with two dangerous criminals on the loose and a team member missing. Things took another turn for the worse as Isaac informed the team that Deputy Mayor William Westerfield had been murdered! Summary Victim *'Victoria Trent' (used as a punching bag and beaten to death) Murder Weapon *'Knuckle Dusters' Killer *'Matias Mornstone' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats hotdogs. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect boxes. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is 5'8. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is wearing red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect boxes. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is wearing red. *The suspect is 5'8. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect boxes. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is wearing red. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer boxes. *The killer eats hotdogs. *The killer smokes. *The killer is wearing red. *The killer is 5'8. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Boxing Ring. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Poster, Bracelet, Blanket) *Examine Bloody Poster. (Result: Sauce Sample) *Analyse Sauce Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hotdogs) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyse Serial Number. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Dana Westcott) *Ask Dana why she was at the boxing centre. *Examine Blanket. (New Suspect: Esteban Valentino) *Ask what Esteban was doing at the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Trent Towers Entrance) *Investigate Trent Towers Entrance. (Clue: Hat) *Examine Hat. (New Suspect: Charlotte Trent) *Inform Charlotte of her aunt's death. *Go to Chapter 2! (one star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Balcony. (Clue: Golden Trash Can; New Suspects: John Stateman and Matias Mornstone) *Examine Golden Trash Can. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Angry Letter Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Esteban's Handwriting) *Confront Esteban about his angry letter. (Profile: The suspect boxes and eats hotdogs) *Stop Matias from throwing John over the balcony. (Profile: The suspect boxes and eats hotdogs) *Ask John what happened. (Profile: The suspect eats hotdogs) *Investigate Revolving Door. (Clues: Statuette, Application Letter) *Examine Statuette. (Result: Tobacco Sample) *Analyse Tobacco Sample. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Examine Application Letter. (Result: Dana's Signature) *Ask Dana about her application to work at Trent Towers. (Profile: The suspect eats hotdogs) *Go to Chapter 3! (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Plant. (Clues: DNA Test, Pocket Watch) *Examine DNA Test. (Result: Ella's Father) *Ask Charlotte about Ella's father. (Profile: The suspect smokes) *Tell Matias he's Ella's father. (Profile: Esteban and Matias smoke) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Engraving) *Confront John about being sacked by the victim. (The suspect boxes and smokes) *Investigate Posters. (Clues: Knuckle Dusters, CCTV Camera) *Examine Knuckle Dusters. (Result: Red Threads) *Analyse Red Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing red) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyse Footage. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'8) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Creatures of the Night (6/7)! (one star) Creatures of the Night (6/7) *Ask John for access to Victoria's private files. (Reward: Boxing Gear) *Investigate Balcony. (Clue: Ice Bucket) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyse Memory Stick. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Sylas Myles) *Arrest Sylas Myles. *See what Isaac needs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Trent Towers Entrance. (Clue: Jackson Franco) *Ask Jackson what happened. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Isaac Holmes. *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Everdeen Park